Prue and Andy's Prom
by eroticfantasyworld87
Summary: They had waited, now the moment has came. WARNING : Extremely explicted. Do NOT read if you are under 18. *Do not critize my writing style, or you will be blocked.*


18 yr old Prue had seen Andy's face that morning before prom. His eyes told her what he wanted. He wanted her in a way like never before. To strip her clothes and worship her body. It was a well known fact, they loved each other. Would tonight be it ? Would she do it ?

It was a question, that felt crazy to ask. Every cheerleader wanted Andy but by the summer of 9th grade, he choose Prue. She remembered watching him at football practice. nIn the halls she could smell his colgne. Andy was her favorite part of school. A complete dream.

It was 12 pm. She had so much to do. Get her hair done, her nails, and pick up Andy's suprise prom gift. Getting to the salon, she was immediatly taken back. It took 30 minutes to do her hair. Next she went to a pedicure spot. that took 25 minutes. then she went to the jewerly store that had Andy's engraved dogtag necklace. Prue seen a Hustler and decided to go in. She spent $150 on lubericant, toys, lingere, and sex games. Getting back to the manor, she knew better than to take the "private" stuff in. Getting in the livingroom, Prue seen Piper and Phoebe watching The Bodyguard. "Piper ! Phoebe shouldnt be watching that. She's only 13 yrs old." Phoebe groaned "It's not a big deal." "I said no. Now turn it off." Piper did and looked at Prue. "What the hell is up with you ?" "Pipe, change the attitude. I've been you and Phoebe's guardian for 10 months. I don't want Phoebe scared." Piper rolled her eyes and walked away. Phoebe turned on MTV, and Prue went to her room. It was now 5 pm, so Prue put her glitter pink dress on, and makeup.

It was soon 6:00, and Andy had arrived with their friends. They all got in the limo. They had all agreeded to go eat before hand at a fancy restuarant. A hour later, they finished eating and went to the school. The limo dropped them off, and drove away. Andy took Prue's arm and went inside. The theme was Hawaii. It was beautiful. They immediatly took their prom picture. It felt good to have Andy's arms around her. They took at seat at a table. "You look beautiful Prue." "Thanks Andy." "Want something to drink ?" "Sure. I'll take Coke." He went and got their drinks. Returning he have her a smile and watched the dancing going on. Soon a song came on they liked. So they got up and low danced. Andy loved this woman. He could hold her forever. He kissed with passion, and Prue melted. He tasted good.

They took a seat again. A fellow cheerleader waked over. Well well, Andy you look sexy in that tuxedo." Andy looked at her wierd, and Prue stood up in anger. "**What the hell Denise** ? ! Andy is mine. Get over it !" "Oh please, he needs a real woman to give him some." Andy was getting furious. "**Hey** ! Enough ! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that !" "I can't believe you want her !" "I love her ! _Understand_ ? No one else but Prue !" Denise smirked and walked away. Prue looked at Andy. "Did you mean that ?" "Yes sweetheart, I did. I love you with all my heart." "I feel the same way. Your wonderful, and I'm so glad your mine." "Me to." After 2 hours, they decided to leave. "Andy I have some things for us back home." "What kinda things ?" "To make love." "Are you sure about this ? "Yes. I don't wanna wait anymore." "Ok, then. Lets go." The limo driver took them back to the manor. Getting out, Prue opened her trunk, and got the stuff. Andy followed her inside. Thankfully both Piper and Phoebe were asleep. They made their way to Prue's room.

Prue layed the stuff on the bed, and turned on a light. Andy took of his jacket, and Prue locked the door. "I have something to give Andy." Prue pulled out a box and handed it to him. He took it, and opened. A smile spread across his face, as he seen what it said. 'Prue and Andy forever. He puts it on, and kisses Prue. "Thank you." "Your welcome." She unbuttons his pink shirt, and tosses it to the floor, then unzips his pants. Prue squeezes his dick gently and he moans. Andy gets completely out of his pants and underwear. Prue's eyes go wide with amazement of seeing him for the first time. "I am so damn lucky." Andy laughs. "And your overdressed." He unzips her dress, and helps her step out of it. Then he undoes her white bra. She slips out of her underwear. "Have mercy. Your gorgous." "Glad you think so." Andy starts to suck her neck and nibble her ears. She lets her hand move to his butt, then takes a seat on the bed. Grabbing the penis pump, she opens it. "Come lay down honey." Andy does, knowing what is coming. Prue slips the pump on, and starts to pump. Andy groans at the feeling, then after 5 minutes, she goes down on him. Sucking and blowing, making him almost scream. She then climbs on top of him. "Wait a minute Prue. Your a virgin, it's gonna hurt." "I know. Have a condom ?" "Yeah, here."

She puts it on him, and slowly guids his dick inside her. Prue hisses at the pain. "You ok ?" "Yeah, give me a sec to adjust." "Ok." Andy rubs her thighs to comfort her, then Prue starts moving up and down. She feels so good on him. "That's it baby, _oh yeah_." "So good." After 15 minutes, Andy cant stand it any longer. "Prue...I need to cum." "Ok honey." She goes faster and he groans has his cum squirts from him. Then Prue gets off and lays on the bed. "I need your tongue." He smiles and allows his tongue to lap her vagina. "Peaches and cream. so damn sweet." Within 5 minutes, she cums in his mouth. Exuasted, they lay on the bed sweating. It was definitly a night to remember.


End file.
